The purpose of our program is to provide post-doctoral training for biomedical, behavioral, health care and other public health scientists who wish to pursue a career in alcohol research. The training program focuses on intervention research that relates to early intervention and treatment outcome of alcoholism and alcohol abuse. These interventions are approached from multiple disciplinary perspectives: social psychology, medical sociology, cultural anthropology, clinical psychology, medicine, psychiatry, public health and community medicine. The program emphasizes the need to develop and test more sophisticated theories of intervention, the importance of the biological, psychological, social and cultural environment in which the intervention occurs, and the need for development of more refined methods for measuring person, intervention and impact variables. Applicants consist of individuals trained in several behavioral and social science specialties including psychology, sociology, and anthropology, as well as, health care trainees interested in alcoholism intervention research: medicine, clinical psychology and other health service specialties. Candidates are selected on the basis of their interests and potential for doing outstanding alcoholism research. Four applicants will be selected annually for two-year fellowships. This will yield 10 fellows in residence on an ongoing basis. Training is accomplished through a combination of seminars and research apprenticeships in ongoing treatment and community settings. Upon completion of the program, trainees are equipped to conduct independent high quality treatment/intervention research in alcoholism and alcohol abuse. The training facilities consist of the Center for Alcohol and Addiction Studies, teaching hospitals of the Brown Medical School and a diverse array of community settings accessible to trainees through the Center, the Department of Community Health and the Department of Psychiatry and Human Behavior. Several of the teaching hospitals have comprehensive alcohol abuse treatment programs, as well as research facilities and resources for conducting treatment research. Training faculty have developed strong collaborative ties with community agencies which facilitate the conduct of early intervention research. A new addition to the training program is the collaboration between this training program and those supported under other T32 programs in the Department of Psychiatry and Human Behavior.